essamaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Story So Far
The Story So Far Day One Alyson Rivers kicks off the party noticing through her devotion and faith to Avandra the spark of Adventure in each of the party members, after some convincing the group joins eachother. She gives Aella a "SMALL TRINKET" before leaving the party to start their adventure. The Javanshire a Tengal Warship docks in the Tempust docks and some of its crew head to the Talismen to continue their investigation on a manhunt. They are looking for a terrorist in hiding named Johias Illum, they finally have located that he is in hidining on the island of Dzungala and he happens to be in the bar. The investigators locate him quickly as the party watches on with intrest. Unknown to the party another person and her manservent disembarked the Javanshire, Thera. The players shadowed the Imperials escorting Illum to the magisters house where they witnesed an interaction outside of the house. After some visual arguement Illum was iprisioned in the magistrates house's jail, the town jail. After a bit of discussion they spoke to Jegger Trout the town jailor a halfling who was quite plesant. Inside they spoke to Illum who stated that he was not just hiding on Dzungalabut actually seeking a pre-catastrophy artifact that he had tracked to a temple on this island. He had scouted the area but found the area to be full of hostile creatures to go at it alone. He sent word to his handlers and it seemed that the empire had already gotten to them, thus how they located Illum. He requested that the adventureres to go to the serpent hill runins, a forbidden area on the island and locate the artifact. The adventurers agreed and set off from town into the direction of serpent hill. They encounterd a kobold patrol who wore green scales imbeded in their chest referencing that they worshiped a green ddragon. Later they ran into some insects who had taken over the kobold camp while they were out on patrol. Bree located a dormant magical disk in the pond by their camp. Eventually the party found and entered the serpent hill ruins, where they fought undead as they explored. The party discovered Serpent Hill was a Yuan-Ti temple created before the catastrophy by an ancient snakelike humanoid race. Uponmany snake like and many other humanoid skeletions the adventurers found a room with a heavy shadow viel covring a quarter of the room. Aella and Bree were able to see three figures behind the veil, and through some heavy blessings from Avandra invoked by Bree blasted the room full of sunlight reducing the size of the viel as it shrunk into a small pit it was covering. As the viel shrank the three figures were revealed as being three recently turned undead with snake bites all over their body. All of whome Fallen instantly recognized two being siblings that she had thought lost three years prior. The other person was a young upstart teen halfling from the city named Khent who was belived to be the cause of the three children going off into the jungle. The heros decided that these perticular undead needed to be capteured instead of killed like the previous undead. The heros went about fighting well grabbing and attempting to tie up the wayward children. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.